Revolutions of 1989 in the Kadersaryinan Islands
*1980s - 1990s United Kadersaryinan Federation constitutional crisis|date = July 8, 1989 - Nov 14, 1991|row2 = Kadersaryinan Islands|methods = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |status = Ended|result = *Martial Law established in Daricajuce, United Kadersaryinan Federation, Makoria, Saranam, Vairarca, Bairan, and Jahydifaef|side_1 = Pro-UKF supporters Pro-Pan-Kadersaryinanist supporters Pro-Saryinan Idealist supporters Pro-Jaskalist supporters Pro-Kadersaryinan Nationalist supporters Pro-Statist supporters Anti-autonomous supporters Military support: * United Kadersaryinan Federation * Republic of Daricajuce * Third Republic of Makoria * Third Republic of Saranam *Federation of Tashein * Republic of Vairarca * Second Republic of Bairan * Republic of Jahydifaef *Absolute Lemongoan Paramilitary Forces *Absolute Tametlryedaraehi Paramilitary Forces|side_2 = Pro-Democratic activists Pro-Progressive activists Pro-Liberal activists Pro-Centrist activists Anti-Jaskalist activists (Liberal, Progressive, and Centrist faction) Anti-Pan-Kadersaryinanist activists Pro-sovereignty activists Military support: * * Austonal Movement * North Kadersaryinan Sovereignty * Democratic Makorian Movement * Seventh Republic of Tashein * Vairarcan Kingdom in-exile * Jahydifaef * Bairan * Fifth Republic of Lemongo * Fifth Republic of Tametlryedaraeh * Lainyathia * Loagbevaeshcat * Xarkoeldsrek * Jalraiser * Lokemia * Gaburayon Medical support: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (1990-1991) * *Federal Union of the Kadersaryinan Islands|side_3 = Pro-Communist activists Labor Union activists Pro-Socialist activists Pro-Bolsheviks activists Anti-Jaskalist activists (Socialist, and Communist factions) Anti-Pan-Kadersaryinanist activists Pro-sovereignty activists Military support: * (1989) * * * * (1989-1990) * (1989) * (1989-1990) * (1989) * (1989-1990) * Zarujadec * Vilaharshe * Manoraen * Jaymawakin * Xamanaire * Izarikaceo * South Kadersaryinan Independence Movement|side_4 = Pro-Fascist activists Pro-Nazi activists Pro-Conservative activists Pro-White supremacist activists Anti-Jaskalist activists (Conservative, Fascist, and Nazi faction) Anti-Pan-Kadersaryinanist activists Pro-sovereignty activists Military support: * Region of Raira ** Clyohraira ** Olparaira ** Javaraira * Trimaka * Bliarshaert * Uhajut * Daricajucean Nationalist Movement * Daricajucean Kingdom in-exile * Bairanese Nationalist Movement * Bairanese Kingdom in-exile}}Revolutions of 1989 in the Kadersaryinan Islands is a revolutionary wave in the late 1980s to early 1990s influenced and inspired by the Revolutions of 1989, but they're going against the United Kadersaryinan Federation, their regime and their influence in the Kadersaryinan Islands instead of just going against the communists. Background In 1977, United Kadersaryinan Federation went to war with the First Republic of Bairan and the Second Kingdom of Vairarca. When the UKF won, the UKF occupied Vairarca and Bairan as satellite states, this caused controversy around the international community. In 1980, Majeidor Jaskal was assassinated by far-left terrorists, so Majeidor Jaskal's son Buhdanen Jaskal succeeded as the second prime minister of the UKF and he was partisan, while his father was nonpartisan. Category:Revolutions of 1989 Category:Revolutions of 1989 in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Global politics Category:Revolutionary waves Category:Cold War rebellions Category:Conflicts in 1989 Category:1989 in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:1990 in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:1991 in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:1989 conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:20th century conflicts Category:Conflicts in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:1990